


bad similes

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 2





	bad similes

mental illness is like an annoying roommate

~~roommates plural?? idk because depression and anxiety but whatever i'm compounding~~

"your room is a mess you're a mess what a slob,,, but like i'm not going to do anything about it"

that roommate you want to kick out but they keep coming back

that bad influence friend who convinces you to do weird and annoying things

"you know what you should do?? shake your hands like a maniac this is a good idea"

no it's not you dumbass

i go to sleep and if mental illness was a roommate it would play music all night just so i can't sleep

mental illness is a bitch

it's like

you get something wrong? then die

that's it any minor inconvenience and my idiotic brain is like

"you should die that's a logical solution"

like no!!! you dumb bitch!!! don't do that!!!

i'm beating my mental illness with a stick ~~definitely a felony~~ as it chants "kill yourself kill yourself kill yourself"

calm down edgelord

just chill

i'm doing very well mhm most definitely

read: i just want to take a nap


End file.
